Erreur
by Pand'ouille
Summary: OS: Après leur parfaite petite soirée en amoureux, Steve remarque un comportement inhabituel chez Tony. -/!\ BAD END /!\-


Saluuut~ tout l'monde!

Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous remercier pour vos reviews sur ma première fanfiction et de l'avoir mise dans vos favorites , cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir! Merci encore ^.^

Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser car cette deuxième fanfic' est totalement différente de ce que j'écris d'habitude (peu d'humour et l'histoire n'est **PAS JOYEUSE** )

Disclaimer: blablabla, aucun personnages ne m'appartiens... ni l'univers, blablabla

Pairing: Steve Rogers / Tony Stark

Rating: T

Bref, si vous n'aimez pas les fanfics tragiques faites demi-tour.

Nan sérieusement, faites demi-tour.

J'attends...

Toujours là? D'accord, vous êtes coriace. C'est a vos risques et périls si vous lisez.

Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture! :) *cours se cacher*

* * *

Je sentais ce liquide chaud au creux de ma main, couler lentement le long de mon bras.

Dans un dernier gémissement, Steve soupira et ferma les yeux.  
Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Pourquoi avoir entretenu une relation aussi longtemps avec Steve Rogers ?  
Par amour, pensez-vous ? Non. J'avais une mission à accomplir... Et cela coûte que coûte.

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt_  
Nous étions dans la chambre que nous partagions, nus depuis plus d'une heure.  
Allongé, Steve me prit dans ses bras musclés, collant son torse chaud contre mon dos.

 **\- Tu as aimé ?** Lui demandais-je en entrelaçant mes doigts avec les siens.

 **\- C'était parfait.** Me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Et c'était le cas, cette soirée était tout simplement parfaite.  
Rien de surprenant quand on y pense, j'avais tout préparé moi même: cinéma, réservation au restaurant, véhicule privé pour aller chercher mon soldat préféré... Sans oublier cette folle nuit d'amour pleine de caresses et de fantaisies en tout genre... Que je ne décrirais pas plus que ça ! A votre plus grand regret d'ailleurs, bande d'obsédés. Ce n'est pas une fanfiction rated M ! Mon dieu, je m'égare... J'ai l'impression d'être ce taré de Wade Wilso-  
 **\- Ça va, Tony ?**

Je frémis au contact du souffle chaud de Steve dans mon cou.

 **\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? Tu as peur de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur ?** Souris-je en me retournant afin de me retrouver face à lui.

Il répondit à mon sourire, caressa ma joue du bout de ses doigts puis continua :

 **\- Tu as l'air ailleurs.**

 **\- Et pourtant je suis bien là avec toi, trésor.** Lui répondis-je narquoisement avant de l'embrasser.

Bref, j'avais tout mis en œuvre pour que monsieur Rogers ici présent passe la meilleure soirée de toute sa vie. Pourquoi ? J'avais un objectif en tête, une mission à accomplir et cela depuis longtemps, avant même ma première rencontre avec Captain America.  
Seulement trois étapes pour atteindre l'objectif :

Etape 1) se lier d'amitié avec l'homme au bouclier.  
Au début, je pensais que le fait qu'il ait connu mon père m'avantagerait. Mais pas du tout, nos personnalités complètement opposées nous rendaient vraiment incompatibles.  
Cependant, avec le temps nous avions appris à nous connaître, notamment grâce aux virées avec les Avengers, et à nous apprécier par la suite.

Etape 2) tisser des liens plus... Plus intimes avec la personne.  
Honnêtement, j'avais trouvé l'étape 1) beaucoup plus compliquée que celle ci. Il ne nous avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant d'échanger notre premier baiser, (son premier depuis 1945 cela dit en passant) ni pour notre premier rencard qui s'était bien évidemment fini sur une partie de jambes en l'air.  
Mh… Tout ceci devait être dû à mes incroyables talents de séducteur. C'est un fait, je suis riche, plutôt beau gosse, intelligent et j'ai une grande capacité à draguer tout ce qui bouge et ce qui ne bouge p-  
 **\- Tony, tu es sûr que ça va?**

La voix de Steve me fit reprendre mes esprits.

 **\- Sûr et certain,** répondis-je avec un léger sursaut **, ton vieux cerveau n'a pas retenu l'information la première fois?**

 **\- Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot, ça fait quelques minutes que tu as le regard vide. C'est quoi le problème ?**

 **\- Aucun problème Cap.**

Il s'assit et détourna le regard.

 **\- Tu ne m'aimes plus c'est ça? Et cette soirée c'était une sorte d'adieux ?** Lâcha t il.

 **\- Allons, allons, ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime plus...** Répondis je en plantant à nouveau mon regard dans le sien avant de me relever et de l'embrasser.

Ce baiser fut lent, très lent. C'était le moment de passer à l'étape 3)  
Jouant toujours avec la langue de Steve, j'ouvris un de mes yeux pour analyser la situation. Cap avait ses yeux clos et m'embrassait tendrement ses mains posées derrière son dos sur le matelas. Discrètement, je m'emparais du coussin qui se trouvait à proximité de ma jambe. Steve ne remarquait rien d'anormal. Toujours aussi discrètement, je passai une main dans la taie pour accéder à l'objet que j'avais soigneusement dissimulé à l'intérieur. Une fois l'objet en ma possession, je le serrai fort dans ma main, le passai sans un bruit derrière Steve, et pointai la base de sa nuque avec. Je rompis le baiser.

\- **... C'est que je ne t'ai jamais aimé** , Complétais je.

Steve écarquilla les yeux.

 **\- Tony... Qu'est ce q...** Il se tut lorsqu'il senti la pointe de la lame contre sa nuque.

 **\- Tu avais raison sur un point,** ajoutais-je, **c'est bel et bien une sorte d'adieux.**

Une l'arme coula le long de sa joue.

 **\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi, Tony? Pourquoi?!** Réussit-il à articuler en serrant les dents.

A ses mots, je m'approchai dangereusement de lui pour lui répondre.

 **\- Hail Hydra.** Lui susurrai je a l'oreille.

Je sentis une goutte de sueur perler de sa tempe.  
Je me reculai légèrement pour observer sa réaction. Le teint de Rogers pâlit en une fraction de seconde et son corps ne tarda pas à être pris de légers tremblements.

 **-Non... Non! N'importe qui mais pas toi !** Cria a t'il avant de sangloter, **Pi...Pitié Tony. Dis moi que tout ceci est…**

 **\- Adieux Steve.**

 **-To-**  
...

Étape 3) Éliminer Steve Rogers, alias Captain America.  
Chose faite.  
Mission accomplie.

Je sentais ce liquide chaud au creux de ma main, couler lentement le long de mon bras.  
Dans un dernier gémissement, Steve soupira et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Pourquoi avoir entretenu une relation aussi longtemps avec Steve Rogers ?  
Maintenant vous le savez.

Cette mission fut une réussite, Hail Hydra. Il nous a fallu beaucoup de temps et d'énergie pour tout mettre en place mais nous avions gagné. Steve Rogers est mort et je devrais en être fier, fier d'avoir pris la vie d'un homme aussi puissant.  
Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je me sens si mal ?  
Des souvenirs me reviennent.  
 _Ma rencontre avec Cap.  
Nos différents.  
Nos embrouilles.  
Nos coups de gueule.  
Nos ridicules petites bagarres.  
Nos entraînements.  
Nos combats côte à côte._

Je laisse tomber le couteau, mes mains son pleines de sang, ma tête pleine de souvenirs.

 _Les fois où il m'a sauvé la vie.  
Les fois où je lui ai sauvé la vie.  
Notre premier baiser._  
Non! Non, je ne veux pas y penser. Je veux oublier mais… mon cerveau n'a pas l'air de cet avis.  
 _Le premier ''je t'aime''  
Le premier ''moi aussi''_

J'ai mal. Je sens un poids… comme une boule dans ma poitrine.

 _Notre premier rendez-vous.  
La première fois ou nous avions fait l'amour._

Je sens mes muscles se contracter, devenir fous.  
J'ai chaud, j'ai froid, je transpire, je tremble. Adrénaline? Non. Plaisir? Je ne pense pas. Remords ?.. Impossible! C'était ma mission, j'étais préparé! _Je n'aimais pas Steve Rogers._

Son visage ne veut pas quitter mon esprit.  
Mais _je n'aimais pas Steve Rogers._  
Je ne peux même plus regarder son cadavre. Je sens des larmes parcourir doucement mes joues.  
Non... _Je n'aimais pas Steve Rogers._  
Et pourtant je me remémore certaines fois ou je sentais une sorte de chaleur agréable dans tout le corps en le voyant.  
Pourquoi je doute? _Je n'aimais pas Steve Rogers!_  
Et toutes les fois ou je m'inquiétais pour lui, ou j'avais peur pour sa vie... Rien avoir! J'... Je voulais juste le tuer moi même!  
Je ne sais même plus quoi penser. J'aimerai qu'il soit la pour me venir en aide comme il le faisait si souvent.  
Mais malgré tout ça, malgré toute cette anarchie dans ma tête, je suis certain d'une chose:  
 _Je n'aimais pas Steve Rogers._  
Pourtant il me... Manque?  
Je passe violemment mes mains écarlates dans mes cheveux et serre les dents de rage.  
 _Je n'aimais pas Steve Rogers_  
Son visage, ses yeux bleus…  
 _Je... Je n'aimais pas Steve Rogers_  
Son corps sa chaleur...  
Arrête de penser! _Je n'aimais pas Steve Rogers!  
_ Sa voix, sa gentillesse, son courage...  
Je vais devenir fou.  
 _Je n'aimais pas... Steve Rogers! Je n'aimais pas Steve Rogers!  
_ Son sourire, sa présence... Juste sa présence.  
En fin de compte... J'ai l'impression que tout chez lui me manque.  
 _Je... n'aimais...  
_ Ma respiration se coupe.  
 _Je... Bordel!_ _ **J'aimais Steve Rogers!**_

J'éclate en sanglots.  
En ce moment même, je n'ai qu'une envie: me frapper, me faire mal, faire sortir toute cette haine et toute cette tristesse ! Ou que Steve revienne... Tout simplement.  
Mais c'est impossible… et je le sais.  
J'étouffe mes cris dans un coussin, ce putain de coussin dans lequel j'avais caché ce... Ce putain de couteau!  
Je pleure, je me mords la lèvre inférieure, je me tire les cheveux, je me recroqueville.  
Je veux juste crever...  
Crever... Comme Steve.  
Et si ... Et si c'était ça la solution?  
Crever... Pour le rejoindre?  
En aurais je seulement le courage? Je suis tellement lâche...

Je me tourne vers le corps de Steve, une larme coule encore d'un un de ses yeux clos.  
Qu'est ce qui est le plus atroce ? D'avoir tué l'homme que j'aimais aveuglement depuis le début ? Ce qu'il a ressenti avant de mourir? Qu'il n'ait rien tenté pour se défendre par amour pour moi ? Ou le fait de l'avoir assassiné en lui disant que je le détestais depuis toujours?  
Je me sens comme un monstre, encore plus qu'à l'époque où je vendais des armes de destruction massive.  
J'ai trop fait de merde sur cette Terre, il est temps de partir.  
Je me mets à genoux, pose ma main sur mon réacteur et l'arrache de ma poitrine avant de le poser dans la main droite de Steve.  
Je prends une grande inspiration.

 **-** **Steve, je suis un connard… Ah j'aimerai tellement que tu ouvres les yeux pour me dire de surveiller mon langage... Mais je rêve trop.**

Je sens ma vision commencer à baisser et mon corps à s'alourdir.

 **\- Bref... Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. En tant que scientifique, je suis pertinemment sûr qu'il n'y a rien après la mort. Mais j'espère sincèrement que je me trompe... Pour être de nouveau a tes côtés.**

Je me penche avec difficulté au dessus de Steve, pose délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes et passe ma main dans sa chevelure ensanglanté. Je me relève toujours aussi difficilement et pointe mon electro-aimant recueilli dans la main de Steve du bout du doigt.

 **\- Mon cœur... Tu l'as toujours eu Steve. Après toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dises et que je t'ai faites, sache que je t'aimais depuis le début. J'étais juste trop con pour m'en rendre compte.**

Je m'allonge a côté de lui et serre sa main gauche dans la mienne.  
Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.  
En tournant la tête de son côté, je me rends compte que ma vision est très flou. Je n'ai plus qu'à me contenter de sa silhouette à peine visible. Ma respiration ralentie. J'ai mal au cœur (dans les deux sens du terme) C'est pour bientôt.  
Finalement j'aurai rendu un grand service à Hydra mais jamais je n'aurai voulu être récompensé de cette manière. Au bout du compte, l'ai-je fait de mon plein gré ou ai-je été manipulé ? Ça, je n'aurai jamais le temps de le savoir. Encore une fois j'ai été stupide.  
Les éclats de métal se déplacent… Je sens mon cœur s'entailler et se déchirer petit à petit.  
Steve a surement dû ressentir quelque chose de similaire quand on y pense…  
Mes forces m'abandonnent à une vitesse phénoménale, mais je veux néanmoins réussir à articuler une ultime phrase jusqu'au bout.  
La douleur est insupportable. Je suffoque, je n'arrive plus à respirer.  
Ça y est, c'est la fin.

 **\- Je t'aime Steve... Et par pitié... Je... Je t'en supplie... Pa...pardonne m- »**

...


End file.
